


My Little Truck

by FiloX



Category: Transformers: Armada
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Humor, M/M, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiloX/pseuds/FiloX
Summary: Optimus has a crush? That's Jazz's conclusion after careful observations. Prowl wasn't convinced... but what can they find out from Megatron? Cybertron highschool fic AmardaG1 mixed slashy ?xOP





	1. The Nagging Suspicion

"Me, Grimlock, wants to know who Optimus Prime has a crush on. Tell me!" The little T-rex transformer asked another blue and white bot that can transform into a truck.

"How would I know who Optimus Prime has a crush on! Why don't you just ask him?" The blue white bot tried to walk away, desperately attempted to keep the promise which he now began to doubt his own ability to hold on to.

"Grimlock asked Optimus Prime. Optimus Prime won't say. Ultra Magus is Optimus Prime's brother, so you must know!" The persistent little dinosaur chased after the little truck after it had transformed and drove away in haste. Have you ever heard that a dinosaur could out run a truck? (Well… maybe Godzilla can, but that's a mutant lizard… not a dinosaur...) Nop, and you never will. So poor little Grimlock was left to pout, in the adorable way which only a T-rex transformer in his 6th grade in Cybertron school can do.

Came out of the manufacture line only 12 million years ago, Grimlock was just a little transformer, still enjoying his carefree years of childhood. Grimlock likes petrol-flavoured shaved energons, but dislikes the steel spoons that comes with it, because he often swallow it along with the shaved energon by accident and have a stomach ache all day long; Grimlock likes to play cannon ball, because he has big feet and can kick very hard; Grimlock dislikes record keeping lessons, because during then he actually have to type using an external keyboard due to legal reasons… which means he'll have to transform back into a robot and do so (as it is rather difficult to type with only three fingers on each paw) - as you can see, Grimlock really prefers his dinosaur form: it really is the most wonderful thing in the world to be able to have a tail that you can thrash around and keep you in balance.

There was one more thing that Grimlock really really dislikes. He dislike it so much that every time it happens, his CPU heats up really fast and all he wants to do was run around and trash his tail into things. He really really REALLY dislike it when there were things he don't know and people won't tell him! GRRR! This is really frustrating! The truck brothers are keeping a secret from him, and Grimlock was not a happy TF.

"Oh no, not again."

"Yeah… remember how long it took them to fix this hallway last time."

"500 years! And it stank of paint for 1000 years afterwards."

"Ew… don't remind me again… I think I'm gonna puke up my circuits again."

"Jazz! Don't be gross. Your circuits really stinks."

"Thanks Prowl, I'm sure yours is worse. Say… shouldn't we be getting one of the teachers here to stop Grimlock?"

"Don't need to… Mr Wheeljack is already here."

"Grimlock! Down boy! Good transformer children shouldn't be wrecking school property." The huge car robot tried to contain the mechanical T-rex that seemed to be in a destructive frenzy. "Did you forget to take your ADD pills again, Grimlock?"

"Grimlock not sick, so Grimlock not taking medicine!" The dinosaur haughtily retorted, waddling away attempting to run away from the teacher with the bottle of hated pills in hand.

"Grimlock! I'll have to give you detention for this." Mr Wheeljack sighed lifted little T-rex by the tail and took the roaring bot to the medics.

* * *

"What was that about?"

"Something about Optimus having a crush… I think."

"Pffft. Old news."

"What? You know already? How? When?" Prowl jumped and gave Jazz a startled look.

"It was obvious."

"It was?"

"Don't you take notice of anything?" Jazz gave an exasperated sigh.

Prowl gave him a doubtful gaze.

"Alright, actually I saw something this morning…"

_/That morning/_

"Hey Optimus! Howz it going?" A cheerful Jazz caught up to the red truck bot on his way to class.

"Hi Jazz, I'm good, thanks." Optimus smiled back, but the sensitive Jazz immediately caught on something.

He peered suspiciously into Optimus' eyes. "Something's going on isn't it? Your optics are a different colour today."

Optimus looked startled. "They are?"

"Yeah, it's about 3 shades off its normal colour." Jazz was so close that his nose was almost touching Optimus' mask.

"Wow, you actually do regular scan analysis of people's optic colours? You are amazing, Jazz!" the red truck transformer exclaimed in awe.

"I know I know, people always say that to me. Like the other day…."

"I didn't hear any hints about a crush from what you just shown me." A befuddled Prowl sighed in defeat after watching Jazz's back play recordings.

"You serious? I thought that was obvious. Watch here." Jazz rewound and played the crucial part of the recording again. "Notice how he changed the topic here? So effectively that I immediately forgot what I was onto the moment before and going off a completely different tangent."

Jazz's promped made Prowl look more closely at the replay.

"See? He must be hiding something."

"I think you are overreacting," concluded Prowl after minutes of fruitless scrutiny.

"No I assure you, I'm on the right track. You see- oh hi, oh mighty Megatron!" Jazz suddenly exclaimed, Prowl turned to see a very angry looking Megatron storming down the hall way. He had always looked menancing and Prowl wished Jazz hadn't been an jackass and shouted at him like that, because now Megatron is turning his angry gaze on them.

"Where is Prime?" He demanded coldly.

"Er… you are looking for Optimus? He should be down in the library." Prowl answered truthfully, nobody in their right mind in Cybertron High would dare to cross Megatron – even when he was not in a foul mood.

"Very well." That was all Megatron said before storming off towards direction of the library.

Letting out a sigh he didn't know he was holding, Prowl turned towards Jazz, "I think we should leave this hallway now, something is definitely wrong with it's succession in attracting oddities today…"

"Wait." Jazz said as he stared at the retreating form of Megatron. "I think I have a small idea of what's going on now…let's go!" So he dragged a shocked and retaliating Prowl with him as he stealthily followed after Megatron towards the library.

tbc…


	2. The Unveiling of the True

"What is the meaning of this, Prime?!" Megatron sounded none too happy when he threw down a box of something on Optimus' study table. Optimus glimpsed at it and turned his optics back onto his data pad. "Looks like a packet of chocolate flavoured energon cubes from one of your many fans."

"Oh yeah? And does that 'one of my many fans' happens to be you Prime?" Megatron sneered at top of Optimus' head – that was all he could see now anyways since Optimus was still intent on processing his data.

"Why would I want to give you chocolate flavoured energon cubes, Megatron?" Optimus answered coolly without even looking up. That really pissed Megatron off.

"What do you mean by that? Huh? Just because you beat me in the driving exam you think you are so much better than me now, Prime?" Megatron was fuming, he really was.

Optimus signed exasperatedly, "You are a tank Megatron, of course I have more maneuverability than you. Please leave me alone."

"What's this?" Noticing a pad of something lying under Optimus' stack of learning materials, Megatron pulled it with no regard to the consent of the owner.

"Give it back!" Optimus leapt up to grab it back, his yellow optics glinting in anger, but Megatron held it beyond his reach. How he wished his trailer wasn't in the repair bay right now so that he could combine with it to match Megatron in height.

"What do we have here that's getting you so flustered huh? Prime." Megatron smirked at him and turned on the datapad. At that moment, Optimus leaped at him… and also at that same moment, Megatron stepped backward onto something round… and ALSO at that precise moment, Jazz finally found the study area they are at and turned around the corner-

"Ah!" Jazz quickly turned back around the corner and grabbed Prowl (who was just about to quietly slip away) around the head by the crook of his arm and pulled him around the corner to the scene.

All Prowl saw was the fast retreating form of Optimus in semi-trailor mode, his exhaust pipe emitting angered jets of black fume, and an infuriated (?) Megatron yelling behind him "I SAW THAT! How dare you Optimus! I won't forgive you for this!" You can even see his dung-beetle antennas vibrating in contempt.

"You… want me to see Optimus and Megatron fighting like usual?" Prowl looked back at Jazz, puzzled.

"You just missed it! Optimus was lying on top of Megatron, with his head resting on his chest over there just a nanosecond ago! I swear!" Jazz was gesturing wildly, as though trying to communicate a Nobel winning observation to mob of hysterical fans. "Look, I can show you the recordings I just made… oh dammit! I forgot to turn the function on!" Jazz banged his head on the wall creating a 'clank' well known to world of metals.

Prowl shrugged, at least now he doesn't have to listen to Jazz's crazy idea about Optimus having a crush. For all he know, Optimus was a serious student who worked hard in all of his classes and always scored high in the exams, only second to Megatron. Now that guy WAS something. Prowl never ever seen a glimpse of Megatron studying for his exams – he doesn't even listen during class for Primus' sake! How on Cybertron does he get top marks for each class, Prowl can never even begin to guess. And for as long as Prowl had known them, they were always fighting with each other… when he say always, he MEANS always… it was almost like a daily ritual that he would see Optimus and Megatron yelling at each other or engaged in body combat somewhere he walked past. These two must really hate each other…

"Prowl, you've got to believe me, that's exactly what I saw! Megatron must be Optimus' crush!" Jazz was shaking his arm, in desperate exasperation to convince him.

"That's ridiculous, they can't stand a second of peace with each other. Besides, we both heard Megatron shouting angrily at Optimus. The likelihood of them being romantically involved is close to nil."

Jazz clobbered Prowl over the head. "Can you stop thinking with your over-wired logic circuits for a moment and feel with your spark?"

Prowl opened his mouth to say something, but he quickly closed his mouth as he saw Megatron appear from around the corner, looking in a more foul mood then he'd ever seen him after a fight with Prime.

"Hi Megatron! Nice to see ya here." Greeted an overly cheery Jazz.

The blood red optics turned on them, stabbing them with their fury. Merely that was enough to send a chill down anyone's central computer cable. Prowl felt like glaring at Jazz, but he was frozen in place by the mere overpowering presence of Megatron.

"You!" Prowl startled when Megatron addressed him none too kindly. "You are in Prime's class ain't you?" A large purple finger was pointing at his nose.

"Yes." Prowl answered truthfully again. As I've said before, nobody in their right mind would ever want to cross the almighty Megatron. Yet Megatron was in no mood for any gentler approach.

"Who does Optimus hang out with the most? Who does he talk to the most? Is there an space shuttle transformer in your class?" Prowl felt his body being lift off the floor. Again truthfully he answered.

"He's always fighting with you, and he is always arguing with you. And no, we only have cars in our class."

Megatron's optics seemed to have shifted slightly in colour, and the angry glimmer all but dimmed to miniscule flicker. He let go of Prowl, the latter let out an inner sigh of relief… and before he had the chance to regain his balance, Megatron was storming down the corridor and soon out of sight. Now, was those strides lighter than usual? A huge bead of lubricant drop appeared on the back of Prowl's head.

The police car transformer turned his already confused face to see Jazz with a face frozen in the biggest look of shock he had ever seen on a transformer. "Well, some friend you are." He was a little upset that Jazz had been silent as a piece of scrap metal when Megatron was terrorizing him.

It seemed to take his sports car companion a few cosmic seconds to come back online after Prowl's slight comment… and his face broke into the biggest and silliest grin in history (my descriptions are even more stupid ), "I knew it…" and he proceeded to prance down the hallway, leaving a poor confused Prowl with a waterfall of lubricant drops washing down his head.

"What the hell is going on someone tell me PLEASE!"

* * *

...yes, what the HELL is going on?

 

* * *

"Sorry I kept you waiting." Optimus smiled apologetically at a red, yellow and white coloured transformer.

 

"Then you have to make it up to me." The other teased, pulling the other to an intimate embrace, his fingers brushing Optimus' diamond shaped antenna, sending a sensitive shiver down the latter's wirings.

"As much as I love to," Optimus covered the others hand with his own. "That's not what I came for today."

The other planted a light kiss on his forehead and whispered in his audio sensor, "As you wish, my prince."

He turned Optimus around and planted his strong hands around Optimus' waist. "You ready?"

"Yes!" Optimus replied in enthusiastic anticipation. This was something he would always look forward to.

With a blast of back thrust, Optimus felt himself lifted into the night sky by the sturdy grasp of his companion. The feel of the air current rushing past his sensors from all directions; the magnificent view of a sparkling Cyber City flowing like a river beneath; the wonderful sense of freedom to be unlimited by gravity, to soar unhindered in the sky - he loved this, and wanted to lose himself in this moment forever… in this pair of strong hands, that lifted him into the sky.

* * *

"I knew it! It's this bastard Jetfire you are seeing isn't it? Don't even bother denying it, I saw it on the tag on those roses!" Megatron was once again following closely behind Optimus, who was holding a large bunch of Cybertronian steel roses in his arms.

 

"I have no intention to deny it. And it was rude to take other people's things without their permission." Optimus replied coldly, not even sparing a glance towards the flustered tank transformer behind him.

"Ha! You said it! How could you Prime?" Megatron pointed an accusing finger at the back of the truck transformer's head, "an aerial bot! Things with wheels and things that don't shouldn't go together!"

"For your information, Jetfire do have wheels." Optimus finally stopped his stride and turned on his heels to look at Megatron squarely in the optics. "Don't you think you are poking your big nose into things that are none of your business?"

"Are you insulting me, Prime?" The accused narrowed his optics dangerous.

"Yes I am." A stern reply.

"Are you trying to pick a fight?" Megatron shook his fists and cracked his knuckles.

"That's exactly what I feel like now!"

"Oh look, Megatron and Optimus are fighting again," said the police car transformer in a matter of fact tone, while crunching his bag of energon chips.

"Me, Grimlock, think they do more damage than me!" The T. rex transformer pointed to yet another dented wall.

"…"

"Hey Jazz, cheer up man. Everyone make mistakes at time. Wanna try some of my energon chips? This new flavour is really good. Ain't you tired from drawing circles in that corner all day long?" Prowl tried to comfort his best friend, who seemed to have his confidence in his own instincts completely crushed after today's unexpected event.

That morning, a delivery van had arrived in front of school and transformed to deliver a bunch of Cybertronian roses to Optimus Prime, who looked a little surprised yet happy as he took the huge bunch of roses into his arms. Then at that moment Megatron leaped out from behind him and grabbed the roses off him none too gently and read the writings on the little card attached loud enough for the passing by Jazz and Prowl to hear loud and clear: "To my dear Prince, love from Jetfire."

"And I thought it was Megatron all along. How stupid am I? All they ever do is beat the crap out of each other." Jazz shook his head in great sorrow. "How can I be so dense?! Me, Jazz, the brilliant thinker – how can I fall for something so simple?! Why! Why…"

Prowl and Grimlock sat on the window ledge as they watched Jazz making a great theatrical monologue in the corner, still facing the wall. "At least he's letting it out now. He should be ok in no time. Want some chips, Grimlock?"

And so ends the little dramatic episode of crush detectives… target 1, detective 0. Don't give up Jazz! The MOP cheering squad is behind you! XD

(the end!)

* * *

… So you ask, how did Megatron get top marks every time despite never listen during class or complete any of his homeworks? Well… THIS is why:

 

"Hurry it up old man, change my F- into an A+!"

The poor teacher gulped, his hands shaking under the presence of 5 gun barrels pointing directly at his head. "Here, I changed it… Lo-Lord Megatron."

Megatron took the exam paper and inspected it closely. "Good, good. You may be spared this time, old man. I hope this had been a memorable lesson to you. Decepticons, retreat!"

And no teacher in their right mind would ever give Megatron any thing less than an A+ ever again…

… Then how did Optimus beat Megatron in the driving exam?

Simple – that was an outdoor exam, and everyone was watching… and not even the great Decepticon leader Lord Megatron can fool the crystal clear optics of the spectators. Well, at least not when he was still in highschool :P

... and as for what Megatron saw on Optimus' datapad that made him blow a diode... I shall leave that up to your imagination XD


End file.
